Special Date
by Lovina
Summary: Not even royalty can escape the hard teenage years. Noctluna week Day 5: Lover's Notebook.


The keycard lock beeped and the front door of the apartment opened, Noctis barely managing to take off his shoes before sprinting toward his room. Left behind at the entrance, Ignis footsteps echoed inside, followed by the click of the automatic door closing behind him.

As the young prince wordlessly shut himself off in his room, the chamberlain debated on whether to address today's peculiar behavior or not, but ultimately decided against it. He seemed to have something on his mind and, knowing him, pressing for answers would lead him to clam up further on the matter. Heading into the kitchen, he deemed it wiser to wait for him to come around and speak of it on his own terms, if ever.

But first things came first, and Ignis' to-do list pointed to a review in the status of the food stock, so while ignoring the sounds of ruckus coming from Noctis' room, Ignis focused on his task. It is only after examining the main cabinet that something peculiar catches his attention from the corner of his eye.

Two pair of eyes stared at him from the couch across the living room, effectively freezing the chamberlain on the spot. Tense seconds pass - five, he believes - before Ignis feels it's safe to let out the breath he was holding, placing the sharp kitchen knife back into the wooden block to give the guests a proper greeting.

"Good afternoon you two. Could have said something sooner."

Beyond the countertop, two fluffy tails wiggle and their stoic postures drop to have their tongues lolling out in acknowledgment. Umbra barks an answer to which Ignis nods back.

The dogs' presence could only mean one thing, and under the correct assumption, all of Noctis' actions ever since that morning started to make sense:

Calling to cancel that afternoon training session, a text cryptically asking for good color combinations with white, and the call from half an hour ago demanding to be picked up from the arcade with urgency. Hadn't his school bag looked stuffier than usual too?

What he had suspected was another one of the prince rebellious days melted in front of a softer, casual scenario. Looking back at the date on the wall's calendar, Ignis permitted himself a humorous huff.

The sounds of what he could now identify as shuffling pages came again from Noctis' room, followed by hurried steps down the hall. As soon as Noctis appeared into the living room to greet the dogs, his strides switched into a slow, languid pace, each movement the practiced image of calmness.

Had not been for his amusement, Ignis would have rolled his eyes at the act.

Every regality in his demeanor is betrayed by a small moogle plush squished under an arm, and the red notebook held in the opposite.

Stepping down of the sofa, both dogs get close to greet him, and Noctis kneels to caress the soft fur behind their ears. "Hey, how was your afternoon? Sorry to leave you here for so long, but at least this time you had each other to keep you company."

Umbra panted in good humor under Noctis petting hand, lowering his head to allow him to tuck the notebook safely into his traveling pouch. Turning to Pryna, Noctis takes out a long, light flower-patterned kerchief, using it to tie the moogle plush securely around her back. "This will do."

The sounds of a clearing throat resounded behind Noctis, "Wouldn't it be more convenient a harness of sorts?" Noctis frowned at the idea, "It just... It doesn't seem right, you know they are not..." and he vaguely gestured with his hands, the dogs watching.

"... Common. I understand." Hiding a small smile, Ignis turned back towards the fridge, "If you think that's the best way then proceed."

"Heh, I know it is." As Luna's companions and godly messengers, he couldn't get away with treating them as mere dogs. They were very smart and Noctis made sure to treat them as such. "I'm counting on you two to give this to her, alright?" The two barked in answer and he escorted them down and out of the apartment complex to the street.

"Goodbye. Don't make her wait anymore, and... keep her company for me." After a final pat on their heads, Umbra and Pryna walked away, finally disappearing around a corner from his sight. On the sidewalk, Noctis kept staring at the spot for a few more moments, before heading back inside.  
It is after dinner that Ignis inquires him again.

"Are you nervous? For the present." Noctis gave him a look before huffing, but said nothing on the remark.

Point for Ignis.

Pushing his glasses up his bridge, Ignis returned his attention to the dishes he was cleaning. "I'm sure Lady Lunafreya will answer soon enough and let you know her thoughts on it. Is the first valentine's gift you ever send her, after all."

"I don't expect an answer soon. Luna said she was going to be busy for a while."

It made sense. There were news of Lady Lunafreya's campaign on distant towns of Niflheim in order to cure bedridden and elderly that couldn't get to Tenebrae for her services. From reports, it had been quite the challenge to make the empire bend to her demands, but pressure from the citizens had finally made them loosen their grip on the Oracle.

As Noctis comments on his food, Ignis recognizes his cue to drop the subject, but while taking the culinary compliments he fails not to make the mental note on collecting more information on the Oracle's whereabouts, to add it on Noctis' next resume on external affairs.

'Is the first valentine's gift you ever send her.' Dammit, he knew that! He didn't need any kind of reminder.

Stepping out for fresh air, Noctis leaned on the balcony trying to clear his mind. His eyes focused on a point over the wall, but his mind far beyond it. The soft wind massaging over his features inspires his troubled thoughts to resurface with ease.

The fact that he didn't know if he had done the right thing or not was heavy enough on his conscience. It had all begun last year, where he had explained to Luna about valentine customs in his school, and she had expressed her interest in participating, and he rushed into making a promise to send her one on next year. Time had passed, the month had arrived, and he felt suddenly assaulted by deep buried doubts.

Luna's schedule had been tight in the latest months, and he felt guilty of being a nuisance by bringing up such frivolous matters. Gathering enough courage, he inquired her about it on his latest entry.

"...by the way, do you still want a valentine's present? Is no problem if you changed your mind."

The answer came back in three days.

"By any means, yes. I wouldn't want it any other way..."

So, he did it.

She wanted this. Wanted to celebrate valentine's day with him, and that's why he delivered. He asked to send both dogs next time, and started practicing on the claw machine at the arcade.  
He was in the middle of his extra letter the morning Umbra and Pryna arrived with the notebook, and he freaked out as he still hadn't managed to fish the plush out. It required a few texts, a visit to the stationery store to buy the right sticker set, a fierce battle against the claw machine and a heart-fluttering writing session later, but he managed to send both canines to ensure their timely arrival to Luna.

He had been so wrapped in his plan that now that everything was done, the obvious, biggest doubt lurked in his mind.

Would she like it?

The embarrassment hit him with full force now that there was no turn back. It hadn't been so farfetched for him to send her that, right? Was he being to forward? Too inadequate? Maybe she had outgrown silly plushies since then, or maybe she would find his words too cheesy, or insincere, or cheeky, or rude, or…

Dizzy at all the frustrating questions, he shoved his head in his hands. He knew thinking like that wouldn't lead him anywhere, but the buts or the ifs didn't leave him in peace. Were this to be their last exchange because of a mistake of his, he wouldn't ever forgive himself.

The wind picked up in the balcony, ruffling his hair with a cooling touch that brought him back from his cluttered worries. Looking beyond the shimmering magic wall in the night sky, he spotted the moon, glowing with her ever soothing shine.

Holding his hands together, Noctis left out a sigh.

None of that mattered. As long as she was content with the gift, he would be satisfied. He didn't regret sending it to her.

And, who knows, maybe she would send him something back in exchange on white day.

Oh, the irony.

Bashful even in privacy, Noctis hand unconsciously raised to hide the growing, fond smile.

* * *

A/N:

The joke here is that girls give chocolate on valentine's day, and only boys are supposed to give a gift back on white day.

And that Ignis almost killed the dogs, have you seen how he throws those daggers? Not fun when you are the target…  
Is good that Ignis doesn't judge for any of those things. I think.

A special shot out to Altraya for beta reading this! Thank you so much! \0/  
I plan to continue this with Lunafreya's part, but as usual, it will take me some time. I hope you liked this one though! Is one of my favorite pieces I've written :)


End file.
